


Darkness Does Not Always Equate to Evil, Just as Light Does Not Always Bring Good

by Gemstarzah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avada Kedavra, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: Once there was a prophecy about a boy who could bring down the dark lord. A boy born at the end of July. Here is his story, reimagined.





	Darkness Does Not Always Equate to Evil, Just as Light Does Not Always Bring Good

The shadows seemed particularly deep that night, as Tom Riddle, Voldemort to his friends, hurried down one of the streets of the tiny suburb of Godric’s Hollow. He was heading to see some of his friends who lived there, and he could only get there in time.

Trouble was coming for his friends. Trouble with a capital D… Everyone knew that Dumbledore was on the move, hunting for the ones who would bring him down. Tom knew that his friends’ son was the one that would in the end be Dumbledore’s undoing. _Ever since I was a boy at Hogwarts, I knew there was something about Dumbledore that was a worry._

While Tom knew that his life was longer than the average student’s, he had brought himself forward in time, so that he could get away from his old life. At the time, and really, ever since, he doubted that his parents had missed him when he hadn’t come home from Hogwarts at the end of his fifth year.

Now, he and his much loved daughter, Hermione, were the only Riddle family members alive, and that he didn’t care about one bit. They’d been so strict, callous, his best had never been enough. When they’d learned the Sorting Hat had, in the beginning, considered him for Ravenclaw and not Slytherin, they had never let him hear the end of it. He’d managed to placate them by telling them that he had told the hat he had to be in Slytherin, and that it had put him there.

 _I told it I didn’t think I was clever enough for Ravenclaw, and it accepted that. It saw that I’m a descendant of Slytherin and put me where my parents wanted me._ The students in that house hadn’t accepted him at the time either, but now, now that he had found a way to get away from that time, the Slytherins had looked up to him.

None of them needed to know that he wasn't a Pure Blood either. There was no need for him to have said anything, and he had many friends who were worried about whether the Potter family would live to see the next morning. Voldemort paused as he saw someone else heading toward the door of the Potter house, and heard shouting from upstairs.

"Lily! Take Harry and go! He's here!"

That was James. Which told Voldemort who was approaching the house. He froze, watching as the door was blasted from its hinges by the hooded figure outside and a second later there was a flash of green light, no words spoken.

_No!_

Voldemort groaned as he reached the house, seeing a second flashg of green, accompanied by a sound he would never forget. The sound of his friend Lily, screaming as the one who was in the house used the same Killing Curse on her.

Shockingly, there was a third flash of green, and he was suddenly aware of a shaodwy form that seemed to have no true physical form escaping through all the windows and doors, smashing them as it went.

"Protego..."

The shield charm stopped the glas shards from harming him, and Voldemort hurried into the house and up the stairs, not wanting to linger now that that his friends were dead. He needed to know what had happened upstairs, something had not gone to plan, considering whoever had cast those killing curses had not come out the door as a normal man would.

He groaned when he found the door to the bedroom where the crib was.

Lily was crumpled on the ground, but in the crib.. Voldemort's eyes widened.

_I don't believe it!_

Harry Potter, the only son of Lily and James Potter, a half-blood like himself, looked back at him blinking. The only difference was a lightning-bolt scare on the three year old toddler's face.

Voldemort reached over the side of the crib to gently pick him up and cuddle him close.

"It's alright Harry.. you're safe now."

A second later, he Apparated out of the house, to another house where he knew Harry would be safe at least for the night. There were many Wizarding Families who would want the boy, but Voldemort knew, it would have to be the relatives that were able to look after him. He would be safe with other family members, and he knew that Petunia Dursley had always wanted to keep in touch with her younger sister.

_I'll take Harry to her tomorrow morning, when it's a more suitable time._

While it was good to know that Harry was safe and well, he knew he would not be looking toward taking Harry to his relatives in the morning. Petunia would be shocked that her sister was dead, but there was little to be done about it. Voldemort knew he had gotten there too late, but at least there was the little boy left for them to cherish.

He knew he would stay close, incase Petunia needed help with something. Vernon Dursley, a Muggle, wasn’t going to like this.

Vernon never wanted anything to do with the wizarding world, and here was something that Voldemort was about to tell him that he would vehemontly not like.

Shaking his head at the idocy of the man that Petunia loved, and indeed hid the fact she was a witch from, Voldemort took Harry into the nursery room and put him in the spare crib. Hermione was still fast asleep, which was a good thing.

Quietly he left the room, walking down the hall to his study, where he sat at the desk to write a quick letter for Petunia.

 ‘ _Dear Petunia Dursley,_

_I hope the owl bringing this letter arrives well before I do and that you have time to explain matters to your husband. It is with some horror that I write to you to inform you that while I had planned to visit Lily and James, I was confronted with a most disturbing sight._

_There was a figure entering the house, and when I got inside, I found all but Harry dead on the ground. Something made the Killing Curse fired at him rebound, and I fear that it was Dumbledore who cast the spell. I am uncertain as to how Harry survived, but I thought it best that he be brought to you, as you are his only living family._

_I will come to see you around mid-morning, and Monica will accompany us, as will Hermione._

_Your sorrowful friend,_

_Voldemort._ ’

Voldemort sighed, and calling his owl, sent the great grey off to deliver the letter. He then retired and went to get some sleep.

* * *

 

It was Monica gasping that woke Voldemort the next morning. Looking around the bedroom, he knew she wasn’t there, and likely she had found Harry. Getting up, he hurried in that direction.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you last night, but you were so peacefully asleep,” he murmured.

“Is that who I think it is?”

“Harry Potter? Yes.”

Voldemort sighed.

“His parents are gone, Monica. I’m taking him to Petunia Dursley later, and I added in the letter that you and Hermione might be accompanying me.”

Monica paled.

“Why can’t we look after him, Tom?”


End file.
